


In Which Victoria Hughes Has an Epiphany about Her Relationship While Shopping for Hair Products

by CyrusBreeze



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for the culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusBreeze/pseuds/CyrusBreeze
Summary: It’s exactly what it says on the tin.





	In Which Victoria Hughes Has an Epiphany about Her Relationship While Shopping for Hair Products

**Author's Note:**

> This is set an indeterminate amount of time after 2x12. Let’s pretend that Vicley has also spent time at Ripley’s house instead of just Vic’s apartment.

Vic froze as she tossed the second container of curl moisturizer into her cart. It had been almost automatic, the, ‘ _I should probably buy some moisturizer for Lucas’s house._ ’ 

She pulled out her phone in a panic. 

Jace answered on the second ring. “What’s up?” 

“Are you busy?” Vic asked. 

“Not really,” Jace replied. “I’m doing some leisure reading before study group tonight. Is something wrong?” 

“Kinda,” Vic replied. “Remember when I told you about this guy that I was dating?” 

“Yeah,” Jace replied. “You said you were kinda nervous because you weren’t sure how serious it was.” 

Vic exhaled slowly. “I’m at the grocery store right now, and I, uh, I got moisturizer for his house.” 

“Holy shit,” Jace said. “Like Argan oil moisturizer or like-” 

“I got the Curl Enhancing Smoothie from Shea Moisture,” Vic replied. “And then I reached for two bottles of shampoo and conditioner.” 

“Oof,” Jace said. “Yeah, that’s the good shit. But hey, at least you didn’t buy two bottles of co-wash,” he offered. 

Vic turned and surveyed her cart. Indeed, there were two bottles of co-wash. “No,” she said. “I did that too. I mean, I have a drawer at his house and this shouldn’t even be that serious, but I got tired of lugging shampoo around and I just- I-” Vic trailed off. 

“So,” Jace said, dragging out the word. “When’s the wedding?” 

“Ha ha, very funny,” Vic said sarcastically. “It’s not that serious.” 

“You’re in the process of buying $80 worth of additional hair care products just for his house, including shampoo and conditioner, which means you’re spending enough nights at his house that you actually have to wash your hair there. It took me almost two years to buy shampoo and conditioner for Eli’s house, and even then it was only because he moved an hour away and I started spending weekends there. This sounds serious.” Jace paused. “Oh my god, Vic, are you in love with him?” 

Vic froze, surveying her cart. “I’m,” she paused, trying to collect her thoughts. “I’m not going to answer that right now. I’m not ready to answer that.” 

“But you are ready to buy hair products just for his house,” Jace sang. “It sounds to me like you’re in loooooove.” 

“Bye, Jace-David,” Vic said quickly. 

Jace laughed. “In all seriousness, _Victoria_ , you should probably talk to him. It sounds to me like you’re more serious about this than even you realized.” 

Vic sighed and grabbed two small packs of deep conditioning treatment. “I know,” she replied. “I need to talk to him.” 

Jace was quiet for a moment. “Well, I want to finish my book before we do our group project, so I have to let you go. Buy your hair products. Talk to your boyfriend.” 

“Thanks,” Vic said. 

“No problem,” Jace replied. 

“Love you,” Vic said. 

“Love you too,” Jace replied. He ended the call.  
Vic stared at her cart, filled with twice as much hair products as she usually purchased. This meant something, and that terrified Vic. 

-X- 

“I bought hair products for house,” Vic said. They were sitting at Lucas’s kitchen table, eating Chinese takeout. 

“Um, okay,” Lucas replied, clearly confused. “I mean, I figured that you weren’t going to use my 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner.”

“Which is awful,” Vic interjected. 

Lucas chuckled. “You can, uh, put them in the shower.” 

Vic inhaled slowly; this conversation was not going the way that she had planned. “I bought hair products for your house,” she repeated. “Like a lot of them: shampoo and conditioner and co-wash and moisturizing cream and leave in conditioner and a hair masque and…” Vic drew in a breath. “And that’s a lot and it’s expensive, and usually, usually, I just wait until I’m at home to shower and to wash and moisturize my hair. And I just, I went to the store, and I bought two bottles of everything, and it was automatic, and I realized that I bought two of everything because I’m here a lot, and this, these, my hair products. Having them here, buying them to have here. It means something. I mean, I won’t even use them that often, which means they’ll last a long time here. And I think,” Vic realized she was rambling with no clear point. “What I mean to say is that me and my co-wash, and my curl enhancing smoothie, and my shampoo and conditioner, and my hair masque, we’re in it for the long haul. I don’t want this to be just sex or just dating anymore and what I’m trying to say is…” Vic looked up, staring at Lucas’s baby blue eyes. “I think I’m in love with you.” 

Lucas’s eyes went soft. “And you got all that from buying hair supplies?” He said with a light chuckle. 

Vic nodded seriously. 

Lucas stared at her, and for a moment, Vic had to wonder if Lucas was going to say it back. Maybe he did see this as just sex, and the idea of being in a _relationship_ with a _subordinate_ was a step too far. 

“I think I’m in love with you too,” he blurted. “Actually, I _am_ in love with you. I don’t when it happened, but it did.” 

“It’s a good thing,” Vic said, breaking out into a grin. “Because I’m pretty lovable.” 

“You’re very lovable,” Lucas agreed, his blue eyes twinkling. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Vic replied. And she really meant it, Lucas was indeed lovable, very lovable. 

The two of them stared at each other, both of them grinning like lovestruck teenagers. This felt good. It felt solid. Maybe commitment wasn’t so terrifying after all, because Vic wanted this. She wanted the smiles and the laughter and the love. She wanted a future with Lucas, and it had taken spending an unfortunate amount on a second set of hair products to realize it.

“So,” Lucas said, not breaking his wide smile. “Please help a white guy out; what exactly is co-wash?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was spurred by my sister and I having a conversation about black culture and how purchasing hair products specifically for our significant other’s house is a huge step, especially when one good bottle of shampoo and conditioner cost like $25-$30 and when you only wash or condition your hair every few days as opposed to everyday or every other day. Plus, curl cream and styling creamer and mousse and shit is like $10 for a tiny ass bottle or container. So, that shit’s commitment. And if you break up, you lose like $60+. *cries* (Fun story: I once had a friend who waited outside her ex’s house for like 4 hours to get her hair products back. And that’s.... that’s some serious dedication, or she was crazy. I haven’t quite decided.) 
> 
> Also, I sometimes fantasize about being able to spend $80-$100 on hair products in one go, as Vic does in this fic. Granted, it’s only like 6 hair products, but still, I would be in heaven. 
> 
> Point in case, if you spend $60+ on hair products for your SO’s house, y’all are practically married and that’s law. Anyway, this was written primarily for my amusement but also for the culture.


End file.
